


Superstitions

by RegineManzato



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a superstition... just a pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions

Jack and Connie were ready to leave the office, and Mike was seaching something inside one of the drawers.  
“C´mom, Mike the game will begin, you know how crowded the bar gets when the Yankees are playing.”   
“Just a minute, Connie.” He never looked at her, almost taking the papers off the drawer.  
“Mike, we´re leaving, you can meet us there.” Jack said, leaving a sigh and nodding to Connie.  
“Wait. I found it.” He smiled and held his hand up. “I can´t go watch the Yankees without it.”   
“A spoon?” Jack shook his head and smiled. “Let´s go, Mike”

\---  
“ I never thought you were a superstitious guy, Mike.” Jack said from the opposite side of the table.   
“It´s not superstition, Jack, it´s more like a pattern. Everytime I´m watching the Yankees, I eat a chocolate ice cream.”  
“Yeah, right, and it´s not a superstition?” Connie sad with a grin.  
“No, Connie, c´mom. Superstition is wear the same jersey the hole season without washing it.”  
“Please, tell me you´re not one of these fanatics, Mike.” Jack said grinning.  
“No. But it´s my rule. Game on, chocolate ice cream in hands.”  
“And the spoon?”  
“A birthday gift from my mom.”

\---  
“It seems to me your pattern didn´t work, Mike.” Jack said after the game.  
“Nah, it happens. I don´t eat the ice cream because I believe it´s gonna make the Yankees win.”  
“Yeah, but you were looking for this spoon like a spoiled kid after your favorite toy. You almost made us miss the first pitch.” Connie said.  
“I told you, mom´s gift. She wasn´t a big fan.”  
“So, was she the one who never washed her jersey?” Jack asked lifting one eyebrow.  
“Dad did it. Mom used to eat the ice cream.”   
“Thank God you use clean clothers, Mike.”


End file.
